


Crash Landing

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hinted Widowtracer, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, bisexual widowmaker, spider dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was too good to be true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Super angsty. Like...yeah.

Hanzo sat atop the roof, keeping an eye out on the horizon. There was stillness in the air, only the sounds of crickets and coyotes off in the distance could be heard. Soft footsteps come from his left, a zip line recoiling back into its case as the woman made his way to him. He couldn’t help but smile.

She leaned her rifle against the chimney of the broken down saloon, handing him a paper cup of coffee. Hanzo muttered a word of thanks, sipping it before grimacing. “It was what we found in there,” She said, sipping her own drink. “This and a handful of whiskey. Reinhardt, McCree and Torbjorn took all of that, I’m afraid.”

“No matter, I’m fine with this,” he held up his cup. “And your company, of course.”

He watched her flinch. They have been together before, the latest 2 nights ago. The first time they worked together, a year ago now, was back when she was still with Talon. The night they spent together, and the morning too, was a small spark of happiness he allowed himself in the grim world they lived in.

After that day though, he went back to being a mercenary, only hearing pieces of information of the spider. It wasn’t until he joined Overwatch, hoping for atonement of his sins, that he saw her again. That was months ago now, when he, along with the new agents, found her, half-dead from shotgun blasts in the back in an alley in Numbani.

He meditated while she was at the med-bay. He tried to keep his distance but he knew he was caught in her web. He wasn’t the only one, though…

“I…I can’t…” he heard her say, not looking at him in the eye. He inhaled sharply, allowing her to continue. “This…feeling. This love you and Lena speak about…After years of not being able to feel…After all Talon put me through…this…”

He stared into the darkness of the night, exhaling evenly. He should have known better. He didn’t deserve happiness after what he did. What he’s done. The gods are still angry with him, so why did he even think, for a second, he could be happy.

“I don’t deserve you…” he heard her whisper, making him look up. Her hair seemed to shine blue from the moonlight. He could see the faint streak of a tear coming down on her cheek, her arms now wrapped around her.

Hanzo was up before he could even process the thought, his own arms wrapping around her frame. He didn’t know the extent of what Talon did to her but he heard enough. He’s seen her in the med-bay enough times, giving him a small smile, before Mercy closes the curtains to begin whatever procedure she had to do. He’s seen the pin pricks on her arms from the tests, the notes on her desk, the books that she often fell asleep to about recovering from trauma.

“Tell me you don’t want me, and I will leave you alone.” He said, whispering it into her hair. She shudders in his grasp, holding onto his shirt. “Tell me that you don’t love.”

“I…” Widowmaker started. “I...don’t know…”

“Then release me from your web,” he asks, voice faltering.

“Hanzo…”

He steps away, looking into her yellow eyes. He wondered what colour they initially were before Talon modified her. She was still cold in his grasp, but there was some warm in her. “Please…” he spoke, not noticing his own voice.

Widowmaker’s lips are on his, hands holding up his face as his own go to her waist. The kiss doesn’t last, with her pulling away not long after, taking her rifle with her. “ _Desolé_.”

He sits back down, cradling his bow on his lap. He goes back to meditating, hoping it will help with burying his emotions. He hears the faint sound of someone blinking away. He doesn’t care anymore.

He’s done.

 


End file.
